Episode 3-0: Pups and the Outlawed Upgrades
by Mattwurm99
Summary: The PAW Patrol are in for the biggest mission of their lives! When a document that bans Chase and Marshall's upgrades, the pups call upon a new team of heroes known as H.E.A.R.T.S! And the pups also have to rescue Ace, and stop Night Ryder!
1. Two Years Ago

(Title card with Ryder, and Marshall's EMT & Chase's Super Spy gear in ruins)

Ryder: Pups and the Outlawed Upgrades!

(Title banner: Two years ago in Foggybottom)

(We open in on a mutations lab in Foggybottom, with Mayor Humdinger storming in with a fuss)

Mayor Humdinger: GR... Lousy stinking Mayor Goodway! How dare she messes up my perfect record! She's pay for this!

(In this rage, Mayor Humdinger notices a picture of the PAW Patrol and examines Ryder on it)

Mayor Humdinger: Gr... This is all your fault you spoiled brat! Little do you know, you won't be the only one in the show that's 10 years old! It's now time to active my creation... Night Ryder!

(Mayor Humdinger then presses a button that says: Open chamber)

(A cryogenic chamber then opens with the creature being a look-a-like of Ryder, though he has black leather boots, a jacket and sunglasses)

Mayor Humdinger: Yes! Hahaha! My creation... It's alive!Time to take you on a test run...

(Scene Changer: Shadow)

(The Clone of Ryder is in a karate GI, about to be tested on his powers)

Mayor Humdinger: Alright then Night Ryder, I will need you to attack the targets with your speed, and dodge with quick pace. Think you can do that?

Night Ryder: Yes... Father...

Mayor Humdinger: Alright, ready... GO!

(Night Ryder rushes through the training course, smashing targets and dodging missiles until he gets to the end, which has a dummy of Ryder near it, though the Ryder clone beats it up)

Mayor Humdinger: That. Was. Amazing! You are starting to become a great assistant for me!

Night Ryder: Hmpt... (He pushes his father out of his way) You are no father to me!

Mayor Humdinger: Wha?

(A computer screen then shows: Warning! Warning! Rebellious Power Overload!)

Mayor Humdinger: What in the world?

(Night Ryder then turns into a rose thorn filled creature, with the head being bloomed from the top and has a lion like body)

Rose Beast: RAWR!

Mayor Humdinger: My son...

(Night Ryder shoves his father aside, and destroys the lab)

Mayor Humdinger: I- Created a monster...


	2. Happy B-Day Hinakos!

(Title banner: Present day)

(The sun is shining on a tall tall building, a building that is almost the size of T.U.F.F. HQ. With the insides' lights being turned off)

Female Voice: Okay guys, they should be here any minute!

Female Voice 2: I still think this is a bit to much Martha...

Martha: Sh!

(Then, a Goldenrod Calico, a Orange Dog/Octopus Hybrid and a Tan skinned human in a cat costume appear inside)

Calico: Is it dark in here for some reason?

(The lights then flick on)

Agents: Surprise! Happy birthday Hinakos!

Dog Squid: Gah! Don't scare us like that!

?: (Flying down) Sorry about that my children, all we wish for you is a happy birthday! 300 years old... Time sure does fly huh?

Human: Aw... Hawkwerk... You shouldn't have!

Hawkwerk: Well, my children, I've left you some presents in the offices, go and find them and then-

(A Klaxon alarm then sounds)

Dog Squid: That can't be good...

Hawkwerk: Cadpig, what's going on?!

Cadpig: What does it look like!? The Drone Outlaw Backup Bleeding Isolated Enigma tax managed to get into other dimensions! So far it''s only managed to effect some countries, but it seems to only taken down the entire army within the World War 3 universe! The army of American have now lost their wars!

Hawkwerk: Oh dear... Logan, Monty, Suzan! I need you to try and stop this law from spreading into other dimensions!

Hinako Triplets: On it!

Cadpig: The next area should be a place called... Adventure Bay!

Logan: Better get into the Reality Shifter!

(The Hinakos then get into a mechanical slingshot)

Monty: Launch!

(The Hinakos then pull back and go through a vortex)


	3. Uncle Horace and Masako Agents!

(Mayor Goodway is busy filing papers when she hears a knock on her door)

Mayor Goodway: Come in!

(Mayor Humdinger comes in)

Mayor Humdinger: I know this sounds odd, but I'm just looking for something...

Goodway: Humdinger?! What are you doing?!

Humdinger: It's a long story, but two years ago, I made a copy of Ryder in order to help me with future contests against Adventure Bay! Though the experiment went wrong and he had grown rebellious! Sources say that he's here, and- And- You gotta believe me!

Goodway: Not going to happen Humdinger! Even for someone as weak minded as you, you won't fool me!

(Mayor Goodway kicks Mayor Humdinger out)

Goodway: Yeesh, can't believe someone like that would try to- (A knocking is heard on the door again) Oh now what does he want?! (She opens the door to see Mayor Humdinger in a differently colored suit) Ugh... not you again!

Humdinger?: I apologize for my previous intrusion... I just need you to sign this! (He pulls out a peace treaty)

Goodway: Oh... Very well (she does so)

Humdinger?: Thank you very much, now I must be going! Tata! (He leaves)

Goodway: Huh... Talk about a strange turn of events...

Humdinger?: Hehehehehe...

(The fake Humdinger then transforms back into Night Ryder!)

Night Ryder: Hook, line and sinker..

Humdinger: Gr... Now where is that brat?!

Night Ryder: Uh-oh! Better hide! (He runs off into the shadows)

Humdinger: I just know he's here somewhere... (A portal appears above him) Huh? What the... That looks... familiar...

(The Hinako Triplets then fall out of the portal)

Logan: Ow... My head hurts...

Monty: That's because my hammer is on it!

Logan: Oh... well get it off!

(Monty then grabs his hammer and the Hinakos get off of Humdinger)

Suzan: Um... guys, I think we have a causality...

(The Hinakos examine the body)

Logan: Nah... It looks like he's sleepin...

Monty: He looks familiar... (He hits the sleeper with his hammer)

Logan and Suzan: Monty!

Monty: Sorry...

Humdinger: (Starts to come to) What the... Ow... What happened? (He recognizes the three) Wait a minute... Hinakos?!

Logan: Do we know you?

Humdinger: It's me! Uncle Horace!

Monty: Still don't ring a bell...

Humdinger: Gah... Maybe this will remind you... (He shows the triplets a picture of him in his teenage years)

Hinako Triplets: *Gasp* Uncle Horace?! It is you! (They rush up to hug him)

Humdinger: Oh man you three haven't changed a bit! It's been so long since I have seen you all!

Logan: What are you doing here?

Humdinger: Looking for my latest creation, Night Ryder!

Suzan: Well, we are trying to make sure th-

(Suddenly, an anthro crow head shaped portal appears, and it pours out Masako Agents)

Logan: What the?!

Humdinger: Masako Agents?!

(The Masakos then rush towards the Lookout)

Monty: Oh my god, their gonna bomb the Space Needle! Those ba-

Humdinger: That's actually the Lookout, but what could they be doing... We gotta hurry!


	4. Meet Rio

(Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge)

Ryder: Time for a routine check of the Lookout! First up, the periscope! (He uses it and it is working properly) Working spiff and span as always!

(A Russian Blue kitten then appears within the periscope)

?: Hello!

Ryder: Whoa! (He takes him out of the periscope) Where did you come from little guy?

?: More important question, What is this place?

Ryder: This place, little guy, is the Lookout!

?: Oh Wow... This place is big!

Ryder: I'm Ryder, what's your name?

Rio: Um, Rio!

Ryder: Well, where are you from Rio?

Rio: I'm from Foggy Bottom.

Ryder: Really? I bet it was pretty rough there huh? You must have suffered a lot. I doubt on how you could have survived.

Rio: Yeah it is pretty rough, but I DO have a way in surviving.

Ryder: And how is that?

Rio: Watch this! (does some boxing moves on the air) Yep, I'm a boxer

Ryder: Wow! I never knew that! I bet you must have been tough huh?

Rio: Yep, I am!

Ryder: Well, I'm also one of them. Though I'm retired now

Rio: So am I.

Ryder: Well, maybe I can show you around town!

Rio: Sure, I'd love that!

Ryder: Well, okay then! Let me just call out the pups! (He pulls out his pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!

Pups: Ryder needs us!

(The pups rush into the elevator, though one pup is a bit late)

Marshall: Coming! (He then trips on his own foot and crashes into the elevator) It's a strike!

(The pups laugh, and the elevator goes up. It puts Chase in his Spy Gear and Marshall in his EMT Gear)

Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!

Ryder: No emergency this time pups, I just need to introduce you to someone! This is Rio, he came from Foggy Bottom, and needs a tour around town!

Rio: Hi!

Pups: Hello!

Rubble: Aw... such a itty bitty witty kitty...

Rio: Hey, don't go all mushy on me!

Rubble: But you're such a cutey wutie!

Rio: Sigh... I guess I should show you! (He does a few boxing moves in the air, and accidentally punches Rubble in the nose) Oh man, I am SO sorry!

Rubble: Ow! My nose! Marshall? Can I get a bandage for my nose?

Marshall: On it! (ruff) Bandage! (Hiss pup pack then shoots out a bandage and wraps a bandage on Rubble's nose) There ya go!

Rubble: Thanks Marshall!

(Suddenly, a Basketball blasts itself through the Lookout's Main Window)

Pups: *Gasp*

Skye: What's a Basketball doing here? And what is with the rope on it?

Ryder: Huh... There's a note on it... (He sees a note on the yarn ball and reads it) You should have just ex What does that ev-

(The Yarn Ball then unleashes a powerful flash, blinding the PAW Patrol)

Pups: Our eyes!

(Then, Masako Agents burst in and destroy Marshall's EMT Gear and Chase's Super Spy Gear. Leaving them in ruins and exiting the Lookout. The pups visions become clear again)

Ryder: Are you pups okay?

Chase: Yeah... We're fine Ryder Si- (He notices that his Spy Gear is smashed to bits) *GASP* My Spy Gear!

Marshall: Chase what's wro- (He notices his EMT Gear is smashed to bits) *GASP* My EMT Gear!

Chase and Marshall: They're ruined! (They both start to cry)

Ryder: Oh... Pups, I'm so sorry this happened... (He hugs them both)


	5. The DOBBIE Tax

(Mayor Humdinger and the Hinakos then come out of the elevator)

Ryder: Mayor Humdinger? What are you doing here? And who are these guys?

Humdinger: Oh well-

Logan: Flashy Entrance bomb! (He throws a smoke bomb that engulfs the room) We are the Hinako Triplets!

Monty: Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S and masters of disguise!

Suzan: Defenders of the world and children of Hawkwerk Hinako!

Hinako Triplets: Hinakos on the Go!

Humdinger: Yeah... That about sums things up... Anyway, I'm here becau-

(The monitor then shows a robotic owl/penguin hybrid. It is Hawkwerk)

Hawkwerk: It is because that Uncle Horace had came here to try and find Night Ryder and stop him from using the D.O.B.B.I.E. Tax.

Ryder: D.O.B.B.B.I.E?

Hawkwerk: Drone Outlaw Backup Bleeding Isolation Enigma. It bans the usage of any medical supplies and gadgets used by Super Spies. In this case, Chase and Marshall's upgrades. All because your mayor had been fooled into signing a fake peace treaty all thanks to Night Ryder.

Rocky: Okay... You mind telling me who these three are? (He points to the Hinako Triplets)

Hawkwerk: Ah, yes, those are my children. Logan, Monty, and Suzan Hinako.

Logan: Hey there!

Monty: Ey...

Suzan: (Starstruck) Oh my god... YOU'RE THEM!

Marshall: We're what?

Suzan: You're the PAW Patrol! Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Ryder and... (Notices Rio) Um... who ever he is...

Rio: The name is Rio.

Suzan: Oh... okay... But still, I am your absolute biggest fan!

Marshall: Well it's very nice to meet you guys!

Suzan: So, what's the sitch?

Marshall: I see you're also a Kim Possible fan.

Suzan: Hehe... I just love that phrase. It sounds so cute and dangerous, like me!

Zuma: (whispers to chase) Oh, she's something alwight!

Chase: Hehe...

Logan: Anyway, we were told that you have a bit of a probl- (Steps on one of the broken equipment) For the Love of Peter Paul and Mary, what happened here?! A machine massacre?!

Monty: I think it's the remains of the gear that the Masako Agents smashed...

Ryder: Masako Agents?

Logan: The finest soldiers of Ultor.

Zuma: The Clothing Company?

Suzan: Make that more of a group of people that tried to get rid of the Third Street Saints. They are high threats for H.E.A.R.T.S agents...

Ryder: H.E.A.R.T.S?

Logan: H.E.A.R.T.S stands for Heroic Emergency Animal Rescue Tactics Squadron. We help out anyone in the Multiverse and are dedicated to helping those who can't help themselves.

Rocky: Huh... Strange how a basketball could be owned by Ultor...

Logan: Actually that must be a ball used by the Alternators!

Pups: Huh?

Monty: They are made up of past memories...

Skye: Meaning?

Suzan: The missions that you were on..

Pups: Oh...

Logan: Anyway, you wanted our help, so we're gonna give ya!

Suzan: I just need to get something from this thing! (Pulls out a white leather handbag with a big black flower on it from her hood) The High Tech Handbag!

Skye: Ooooo... Cute handbag!

Suzan: Thanks! This device is known to hold a batch of high tech gadgets that can help on any occasion! Though some are a bit broken...

Monty: (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder why...

Suzan: I heard that! (She bonks him on the head)

Monty: Ow!

Suzan: Now what kind of gadget can help them... (She shuffles through the handbag) Ah! Here we go! (Pulls out a tablet with yellow and black stripes on it) The Upgrade Fixer Upper 5000!

Chase: But wait, how exactly are we gonna rebuild those without the gear getting broken again?

Logan: Well the contract states that you can give the gear to someone else... Maybe the new cat would like a slice of the Spy Gear?

Rio: Yeah I do!

Suzan: Alright then... (She uses the UFU 5000 to create Rio's spy gear) Presto!

(The gear then starts rebuidling itself. With the colors being mahogany and gold)

Rio: Whoa... That is so cool! (He puts it on)

Ryder: Well, if we're going to deal with this, then we will! Welcome aboard Rio! (He puts a collar on Rio that has a James Bond like vortex on it)

Rio: Whoa... cool!

Logan: Well, all that matters now is the EMT gear... Who ya gonna give it to, Catcher in the Rye-der?

Monty: Please never call him that again!

Logan: Billy Joel had referenced that in We Didn't Start the Fire, and it'll keep burning up!

Ryder: Why did you call me that anyway?

Monty: My bro here has a habit of giving people nicknames.

Logan: Yep! Now let's see... Hm... I'll named Marshall the Spot Man, Rubble is nicknamed Rubs, Chase is nicknamed the Skye Chaser, Rocky is named the Wet-Tallinn Not-a-Palin, Zuma is the Lisping Little Guy, Skye is named the Ace Lover, and Rio will be named Boxes on the Sands.

Marshall: (giggles) The Skye chaser

Chase: What's that supposed to mean?

Monty: Oh come on! It's pretty obvious!

Chase: Huh?

Skye: Even I know what it means!

Chase: I don't...

Monty: Oh, never mind!

Logan: I bet you all probably know what Skye's nickname is meaning right?

Rocky: Well it is obvious...

Monty: Well, I don't!

Skye: *Gasp* How could you not know who Ace Sorensen is?!

Monty: Hey, I know her!

Skye: Oh really?

Monty: Ye-yuh!

Skye: You don't know who she is do you?

Monty: (Sadly) *Sigh* No-yuh...

(Ryder's Pup Pad then rings, and Ryder puts the call on the main screen)

Ryder: Ryder here!

Ace: Ryder, I need help!

Ryder: Ace? What's wrong?

Monty: Huh? (He notices Ace and blushes a bit) Whoa... (Monty had ignored everything that was said by the daredevil redhead, because he was already drooling for her) So that's Ace Sorensen? She's so... pretty... (He smiles ear to ear and his eyes become hearts)

Skye: Um... Are you okay there Monty?

Monty: (He snaps out of it) Oh um... Hehe... Yeah, I-I'm fine... So what's up?

Ryder: Ace said that she needs help! Someone or something attacked her plane, and she crash landed in Farmer Al's corn maze!

Rocky: Wasn't it a normal field of corn before?

Ryder: Not by the looks of it... Someone must have remade the maze so-

Monty: We gotta save her!

Ryder: Well, we have to figure out who can be the new medic first!

Chase: But who?

Ryder: It should be someone we know... Hm...

Suzan: Ah-ha! I know what can help!

Marshall: You do?

Suzan: Yep! (She pulls out a Spinning board with darts on it out of her handbag) The Decider Board and Selector darts!

Monty: Oh no, you're not gonna use that thing!

Rocky: What's wrong with that thing?

Suzan: This device helps decide who does what and what does where.

Monty: I hate luck things like that!

Suzan: That's only because you almost lost your Hammer in Vegas! And when you were whining to get it back, I had to win in back in a boxing match!

Monty: Logan dared me to do it

Logan: I did not!

Monty: You did too!

Logan: Did not!

Monty: Did too!

Suzan: Both of you shut it!

Monty and Logan: Make us!

(Suzan then throws her brothers out the window)

Logan and Monty: WHA! (The two brothers land on the ground) We're okay...

Suzan: Anyway... where was I... Ah yes! (She throws a dart at the board and it lands on a picture of Cali)

Marshall: Cali?! But she cant even talk!

Suzan: Well, yeah, I know that! But, I have just the thing that will help her talk! Hehe...


	6. Cali Speaks

(Scene changer: Suzan's badge)

(The pups head to Katie's with her practicing karate in her salon)

Katie: Hi-yah! (She karate kicks a punching bag) How are you doing on the boards Cali?

Cali: Mrow... (She sets up a few boards) Mrow!

Katie: Thanks Cali! (She pets her)

Ryder: Hey there Katie, what'cha doing?

Katie: Hey there Ryder! Watch this! *Sets her fist up near the boards, breathing a few big breaths, then releases her first on it* Hi-yah! (She punches through nine boards with her bare fist)

Ryder: Wow! You never told me you were trained in Karate!

Katie: Well, ya never asked!

Ryder: Oh, right.. Hehe...

Logan: Anyway, we would like to borrow your cat for a bit.

Katie: You mean Cali?

Logan: Yes! I do mean Cali! And who might _you_ be?!

Katie: Um... Katie Forrester...

Logan: Well miss, Ka-tie, I have news for you, I can beat down the boards with one paw tied behind my back! Just watch!

Katie: Okay then... (stands back)

Logan: Watch and learn! *Breathes deep* Hi-yah! (His hand starts to swell) Yi-yeow-hahaha! Great hairballs of fire! That stings!

Katie: Wow... Just... wow...

Logan: Oh don't even mock me!

Monty: Um... Suzan... Aren't you gonna use the gadget?

Suzan: Oh, right! Anyway, I think I know what will make her speak... (She pulls out a saxophone) The Speaking Role Saxophone!

Monty: Oh-hohoho! This little number will help her talk!

Suzan: Just watch and learn! (She plays Any Kind of Guy by BTR on it) That should do it!

(The notes enter Cali's brain, and they access her lobes to make her speak full English sentences)

Cali: (Gets zapped a bit then falls on her face) Ow... Wh-What happened?

Monty: Hahaha! It really worked!

Cali: What worked?

Monty: Suzan's gadget to help u talk

Cali: Who-zan's what now?

Monty: That what now! (points to her)

Cali: Wait... you did this to me?!

Suzan: I was just doing you a favor!

Cali: Who are you guys anyway?

The Hinako Triplets: We're the Hinako Triplets!

Logan: Logan!

Suzan: Suzan!

Monty: And Monty Hinako!

Cali: Okay... but you mind answering me these two questions.

Monty: Yes we did do this to you.

Cali: I was asking... One... WHY?! And two... Why is that Russian blue staring at me like he's been bitten by a deer tick?

Monty: What are you talking abo- Um... Rio?

(Rio didn't speak, Cali was SO beautiful! Rio was lovestruck)

Rio: (Thinking) She's so... Wow...

Logan: Boxes on the Sands!

Rio: Huh? (He snaps out of it) Oh um... Hi, I'm Rio!

Cali: Oh, alright then, now back to my first question... WHY?!

Monty: Because the PAW Patrol needs a new EMT!

Cali: But I thought Marshall was the EMT?

Monty: Well his gear was outlawed and destroyed and we need a new EMT so that we can avoid that whole thing again!

Cali: Oh... Well, I do know a few healing techniques that Katie taught me! But medical experience... Not really...

Marshall: I can teach you!

Suzan: Nah... This sounds like a job for... (She pulls out a mechanical helmet) The Cranium Cramer! This device will help you know everything you need to know about medicine!

Cali: Are you sure this will work?

Suzan: (Puts the Cramer on Cali) Yep! Now hold still! (She throws a switch, which fills Cali's mind with medical information)

Cali: Whoa... I know... everything about medicine!

Monty: It worked!

Cali: What about my cat pack though?

Suzan: Already made! Ta-da!

(Suzan gives Cali a Wisteria and Silver colored version of Marshall's EMT Gear, along with a baseball cap similar to the one Marshall wore)

Cali: *GASP* (Tearing up) I-It's so beautiful! (She puts it on) Go on tell me, how do I look?! (Monty hands her a mirror) Oh my god... I'm so hot!

Chase: Well, it looks better on you then on Marshall! No offense...

Marshall: None taken!


	7. A Plan in Progress

(Just then, Suzan's watch beeps)

Suzan: Oh dear... That's no good! What's wrong T.R.A.C.K?

Marshall: What's T.R.A.C.K?Suzan: This is! Pups, I present to you: The Tactical Robotic Automatic Clock Kompanion! Or T.R.A.C.K for short!(A circular face with a mustache appears from Suzan's watch)

T.R.A.C.K: Madame Suzan, we have a bit of a problem... You know that farm that Monty's dream girl crashed in?

Monty: (Blushing) Hey! Ace is not my dream girl!

T.R.A.C.K: You're locket says other wise...

Monty: Gr... Stupid watch...

T.R.A.C.K: Sigh... Anywho... Farmer Al's Farm is under attack!

Pups: *Gasp*

Rubble: By who?!

T.R.A.C.K: Who else? (He shows them) It seems that the Basket-Brawlers and the Six Sinister Sirens are on the attack!

Marshall: Huh?

Rocky: That must mean that...

Mayor Humdinger: Yes... The Boomers and KCC have turned on me...

Ryder: I'm sorry that happened Mayor Humdinger...

Logan: And we are sorry for you Uncle Horace...

Skye: I still don't understand how that is possible that you are-

Logan: It's a long story... But story aside, I have a plan! Suzan, if you may...

Suzan: Right! Let me find it first... (She shuffles through her handbag and pulls out a chart) The Charisma Chart! It's know to have Logan's creative side get the better of him!

Logan: Right! (He sets it up in a lighting fast second) Alright then troops, if we're gonna take back Albert's farm we need to plan a tactics! Airstrikes, foot soldiers! We need to bring out our big guns!

Ryder: Or we could just take the PAW Patroller and try and take it back...

Logan: Good idea! That way I can think of a much better plan!


	8. The Plan in Action, and the Blockcade

(Scene changer: H.E.A.R.T.S. Badge)

(The PAW Patroller drives up through Farmer Al's)

Logan: Alright men, so our plan is this! Cali Tuna will find and heal Flying Heartthrob, while Spy Kid will take care of the Basket-Brawlers and Siren Six! The rest will have to deal with any intruders or bogeys in wake, got that?

Ryder: So in translation, you want Cali to check on Ace, Chase to help her and the rest take care of the perpetrators?

Logan: That's what I said, wasn't it?

Ryder: Yeah but...

Monty: GRAH! (He holds his hands on his head) There's too many of them!

Cali: What's up with him?

Logan: He's having a Mind-Mare!

Rio: A huh?

Suzan: Bad premonitions! What's up?

Monty: We're gonna need some backup... There's a road block ahead and we can't seem to get by...

Suzan: On it! (She pulls out a Pup-Pad that is gold and green) The Cat Computer!

Marshall: That looks like Ryder's pup pad!

Suzan: Yes, but this summons any H.E.A.R.T.S. agents in case we need help!

Marshall: Rocky, remind me to call Legal Lee about this...

Logan: Already did, he said that it was okay to base this pad off of it!

Marshall: Never mind then...

Logan: Monty, you know what to do!

Monty: Alright then... (He calls in team Alpha) Calling Team Alpha! We need all agents of that squadron on deck!

Carlos: We're on it!

Ryder: Is that Carlos?

Carlos: Hey Ryder!

Ryder: You never told me you were a H.E.A.R.T.S. Agent!

Carlos: Yeah, well it's a long story on how that happened...

Logan: Just get here!

(Team Alpha then comes through the PAW Patroller's Monitor)

Carlos: We're already here...

Logan: Oh, oops... Hehe... (He blushes a bit)

Chase: Embarrassed much?

Logan: Well that, and the way Zamantha looks today...

Chase: Which one is Zamantha?

Logan: That one... (He points to a tall feline with tan and black fur, along with pink skin) *Dreamy Sigh* So pretty...

Rocky: But how did they get here?

Olive: Oh well that's easy! We had just simply launched ourselves from our mission monitor which gave us enough force to transport us from HQ to the PAW Patroller!

Pups: Huh?

Wolfgang: It means we used the Reality Shifter...

Marshall: Reality who now?

Logan: It's kind of like the slingshot used by the Angry Birds, though it's a lot bigger and made of metal.

Pups: Oh...

Logan: Anyway, we need to take care of an enemy road block!

Red Bird: We're on it!

(Scene changer: Logan's badge)

Logan: Alright, now let's see if this works... Kenny! Your up!

Kenny: (Muffled) What?! Why me?!

Cadpig: Because, you're the test dummy, so do what you always do!

Kenny: (Muffled) Gah... Fine, but if I die my blood will be on you! Literally! (He gets in) Launch me!

Cadpig: Adjusting angles and... Launch!

(The slingshot then flings Kenny over the wall, only to be stopped by a force field that the wall to protecting)

Stan Marsh: Oh my god, they killed Kenny!

?: Wrong!

(A seagull then flies down onto the wall)

Seagull: It was I, General Seagull who had killed your-

(Kenny then stands back up)

Seagull: Well, scratch that... Almost killed your friend...

Stan Marsh: Oh. Okay... Eh-hm.. Oh my god, he almost killed Kenny!

Kyle: You- Should... Be more care... Ful? Nah, it's not good when you say it like that...

Ryder: So is he an Alternator?

Kyle: What that guy? Yeah, he's one of them...

Chase: Rio, I believe you know what to do!

Rio: Right! Bring it on ya bird!

Chase: I mean use your new Sleep Darts!

Rio: Oh... *Mrow* Sleep darts! (He fires one at General Seagull and he is put to sleep) Alright, now let's move!

Cadpig: Planting some C4. Ready Seymour?

Seymour: One don't call me that... And two, FIRE IN THE HOLE! (He unleashes the explosives)

Logan: _Now_ let's move!


	9. BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!

(Scene changer: Rio's badge)

(The Basket-Brawlers start throwing Basket-Bombs all over the place)

Farmer Al: Please stop this! What are you even trying to do?!

Ace: You let us go right now, or I'll-

Todd: Or what? Face it sis, you won't be saved, and you never will be!

Monty: Think again, Toddling!

(The PAW Patrol and Alpha sector appear)

Basket Brawlers: Well Well Well... If it isn't the PAW Patrol mutts!

Suzan: Basket-Brawlers, you are under arrest for assault and battery, vandalism, and rudeness!

Basket Brawlers: You'll never take us alive! (They throw basket bombs at them)

Logan: Yipes! (He pulls out a tennis racquet from Suzan's handbag) The Rebounder Racquet! This device sends any projectile back at enemy troops! (He uses it to send the Basket-Bombs back at them)

Ryder: How do these guys know who we are?

Basket brawlers: Because you beat us when we were the Foggy Bottom Boomers!

Ryder: Wait... you're the ones that inquired Rocky and Zuma!

Basket Brawlers: Yes we are!

Monty: Why do you all speak at the same time again?

Basket Brawlers: Because it's what we do!

Suzan: You act like those Delightful Children from down the Lane...

Basket Brawlers: Yes, yes we do!

Ryder: Well even so, you're outnumbered, there's about 40 of us, and five of you!

(The Basket Brawlers snap their fingers and out come a bunch of Alternators)

Ryder: Me and my big mouth...

Monty: Well we can still take 'em!

Ryder: Alrighty then! PAW Patrol is on a roll!

Night Ryder: *Chuckles* (He then appears on a floating platform) Are you sure my friends?

Monty: It's him! (growls)

Night Ryder: Hehehe... Even though you may do well, you will not do well against the big boy! (He snaps his fingers which summons a giant Anthropomorphic T-Rex with a chainsaw for one hand and a punching glove on the other one) Say hello to T-Rexing Ball!

Marshall: Wow... when you said big boy... You MEAN big boy!

Night Ryder: You are right your clumsy fool... You may be fast on your paws... But not with dealing with Stage Fright! Stage Frightener, scare him into submission!

Marshall: Stage who now?

(A spotlight with arms, legs and wings appear in front of Marshall)

Stage Frightener: Time for your close up!

Logan: Spotted one, look out! Hi-yah! (He karate kicks the Alternator)

Marshall: Thanks Logan!

Logan: Well, I'm no black belt in Karate fo' nothin'!

Night Ryder: GAH! Get them you fools!

Alternators: Charge! (They charge at the pups and Team Alpha)

Rubble: Grah! (He attacks the Guard Frog with a head butt)

Guard Frog: Oh now you messed with the wrong toad! (He strikes back)

Rubble: Oof! (Gets send back) *Whimpers* There's too many of them!

Monty: Don't give up (He hits Guard Frog with his hammer)

Guard Frog: Flying toad coming through! (He goes flying)

Train Rex: *Roars* Time for you to get derailed! (He charges at Cali)

Cali: Oh no... Somebody, help me!

Rio: Cali! (He sucker puncher it) Not today rail brain!

Train Rex: Ow! My nose! (Runs away crying) You're a meanie!

Cali: Oh Rio, you saved me! (She hugs him)

Rio: (Blushing) Well um... Hehe... J-Just doing my job...

Cali: *Giggles*

Ghost Crew Captain: Yar... Seems a bit of love we got here?

Rio: Hey, shut up!

Ghost Crew First Mate: Captain Wallace has a point, ye blushed when she hugged ya matey!

Rio: I said shut up!(He punches the ghost Cali look-a-like)

Ghost Crew Second Mate: Yar... Ba-gerk! How dare ye harm first mate Calisimo?! You'll be pecked to death! (She starts to peck at him)

Rio: Get outta here chicken legs! (He shakes her off and punches her in the face)

Robo-Pup Beta: Prepare to become terminated! (Fires a laser beam at them)

Monty: Terminate this! (He uses his hammer to bash him)

Pup Beta: Ow!

T-Rexing Ball: *Roars*

Rubble: Oh man... we'll need something big to take that guy down!

Ryder: Hm...Big guy... *Snaps his finger* I have the perfect thing! Pups, head to the PAW Patroller, ASAP!

Pups: On it! (They all do so)

Logan: Why are we in here Ryder?

Ryder: This is something I always wanted to try out when ever a job gets too big for the pups to handle! Robo-Pup, keys ready!

Robo-Pup: Bark bark!

(Ryder and Robo-Pup then pull out two keys that unlock a button with a Paw print on it)

Chase: What is it?

Ryder: Something that will require all paws on deck... Ready Robo-Pup?

Robo-Pup: Bark bark!

Ryder: Alright then... Prepare... to be amazed! (He slams the button down, and the PAW Patroller starts to change forms)

Chase: Whoa what's happening?!

(The PAW Patroller then shapeshifts into a giant robot, with the PAW Patrol's vehicles providing the legs and arms, Chase and Marshall's vehicles are the legs, Zuma and Rocky's houses are the arms, and the head is made up of Rubble and Skye's pup house and Ryder's ATV, while the turbo thrusters are made up of Cali and Rio's cat houses)

Ryder: This is the PAW Patroller mecha! It'll be used only for big emergencies! Now, are you all ready?

Marshall: Marshall ready for a ruff ruff rescue!

Rubble: Rubble on the double!

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Rocky: Green means go!

Zuma: Let's dive in!

Skye: Let's take to the sky!

Cali: Time for a purrfect rescue!

Rio: Double O Rio, on the go!

Ryder: Alright then, time to take care of this dinosaur for good!

Pups and Ryder: PAW patrol is on a roll!

Night Ryder: Gah! That little brat thinks he can get the better of me?! Robo-Raptor, ready the DARK Stalker and armor up Rex!

Robo-Raptor: I shall obey! (He calls out the DARK Stalker, a dark version of the PAW Patroller, and it armors up T-Rexing Ball)

Night Ryder: (Gets in the robotic T-Rex) Ready for a robotic rumble?!

Ryder: Oh-hoho, you just messed with the wrong tech savvy! Chase, Marshall, move forward!

Chase and Marshall: On it! (they do so)

Ryder: Now then... Left... hook! (He left hooks Rexing Ball)

Night Ryder: Gah! That little! Tsunami, Pollution Pup! Retaliate with a cannon blast attack and a sludge bomb!

Tsunami and Pollution Pup: On it! (they do so)

Ryder: Whoa! (He uses the motion sensors to dodge them both) Nice try, now it's my turn! (He rushes at Night Ryder) Alright then, Rocky, Zuma, do as I say in attacking!

Rocky and Zuma: Okay Ryder, just tell us what to do!

Ryder: Right then... Left hook! Body blow, uppercut! Side kick, karate chop! Falcon... PAWWWWNCH!

Rocky and Zuma: We are on it (They unleash those moves on Night Ryder and the DARK Patrol)

Night Ryder: Gah! Gr... Smokehound, Hunter, give him what for down there! And hit him where it hurts!

Smoke Hound and Hunter: On it! (they punch the PAW Patroller Mecha in the chest)

Ryder: Oof! Skye, Rubble, time to give this guy the works! Hit him right in the you know what!

Skye and Rubble: On it (they do so by head butting T-Rexing Ball in the groin)

T-Rexing Ball: OOOOH! Right in the fossils... (Gets brought down to his knees)

Monty: Nice shot guys!

Ryder: Now to finish this... Active... The PAW Palooka combo!

Pups and Ryder: Here... We... GO!

(The PAW Patroller mecha then does a few hooks, uppercuts, and then charges up a powerful laser blast)

Ryder: Ha... DOKEN! (He unleashes the blast, which sends Rexing Ball flying back to Foggy Bottom)

Night Ryder: We will get you for thisssssssss!

(A small star then appears, signaling the DARK Patrol's defeat, with all of the other Alternators retreating)

Logan: Yes! We did it!

(The pups cheer as the PAW Patroller turns back to normal)

Farmer Al: Thanks for getting rid of those things Ryder!

Ryder: Whenever there's trouble just yelp for help!

Monty: Is Ace okay?!

Cali: I already did a medical check on her. I had fixed her arms up nicely!

Ace: So you're Monty huh?

Monty: (Blushing) Oh, w-well.. Y-Yes... Hehe... *He sighs dreamily*

Logan: Forgive him... He just finds Red Heads sexy...

Ace: Good to know...

(Later... at the Lookout)

Ryder: You pups were really good today, and so were you Hinakos!

Hinakos: Thanks Ryder!

Ryder: And for helping fix the pup packs, taking care of the Alternators and helping us defeat Night Ryder, I'm making you official members of the PAW Patrol! Welcome aboard! (He puts badges on the Hinakos. Logan's is a telescope, Monty's has a Stunt cannon and Suzan has a ninja star on it)

Hinakos: Wow...

Ryder: And as a special treat, in any kind of rescue, you can call in any agent of H.E.A.R.T.S with your Cat Pad!

Suzan: Oh... My... GOD! I'm a member! I can't believe this is happening! Hahahahahahaha!

Monty: Hahahahaha! What a fan girl! (He laughs harder)

Suzan: Shut up Monty...

Monty: I can't help it it's ridiculous! (laughs harder)

Suzan: Sigh...

Logan: But wait, what about Uncle Horace?!

Ryder: Well, the thing is... He can't really be a member... He didn't really help out much... He just brought you here... But don't worry, I'm sure he'll find his redemption!

Logan: I guess you're right... Sigh...

(The episode fades to black)


End file.
